1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling assembly for an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Generally, large integrated circuits are equipped with fin and fan assembly to reduce the working temperature to prevent damage. Taking an 80486 central processing unit (CPU) for example, the working temperature thereof may reach 170.degree. F., which is very close to 185.degree. F.--the tolerable critical working temperature. Cooling devices are accordingly required to cool the integrated circuits during operation. However, in currently available cooling devices for integrated circuits, it is found that the cooling device cannot be effectively and/or efficiently secured in position. Furthermore, the fastening members of conventional cooling devices have fixed leg lengths and thus have a limited use when being used to secure the CPUs of various thicknesses. In some cases, even though the leg length of a fastening member mates with the thickness of the CPU, the fastening member still cannot engage with the CPU due to manufacturing tolerance. Some prior art cooling devices use fans which are mounted to the fins by screws, which not only requires time but also damages the fin structure. The present invention intends to provide an improved cooling assembly which can be used to secure the CPUs of various thicknesses and can be easily mounted to and detached from the CPUs.